Come Back Down
by nikyjlo101
Summary: 6 months after Jenny left Gibbs with nothing but a letter the two see each other again at an NCIS function. There is also a little surprise at the end! Fluff! R and R please.


** Thank you fashiongirl97 for the plot idea and beta-ing for me, I really appreciate it!**

** Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and if I did well life for Jibbs fans would be way cooler ;)**

** While I was writing this I was listening to _Come Back Down by Greg Laswell featuring Sara Bareilles_ which is how I came up with the title. It's a good song and y'all should go listen to it :) **

Jethro Gibbs stood apart from the bustling crowd in the ballroom, remaining on the sidelines swirling the last of his bourbon around the bottom of his glass. He took a healthy sip, ignoring the burn as it slid down his throat, and pulled at his constricting tie. At that moment in time he couldn't think of anything he hated more than these stupid "not mandatory but highly suggested" NCIS functions. He surveyed the room looking for anyone who he knew and was able to make polite conversation with. Yet didn't see anyone, but he made eye contact with a young Israeli woman with dark hair and eyes that were sending him a scathing glare.

Gibbs looked at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time and inwardly sighed in relief when he saw that he had been there for enough time to seem polite. He threw back the last of his bourbon. The one advantage about these functions was the open bar, but at this point even that couldn't persuade him to stay, he just wanted to go home and work on his boat. He walked towards the bar and set the now empty glass on the counter and was about to leave when he spotted a familiar flash of red.

The longing to go home was immediately banished from his mind as he quickly moved towards the opposite side of the room. He just wanted to talk to her; he wanted to know what had happened between them to make them end up in their current situation. He was almost to her side when the young woman from early stepped in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Gibbs sneered.

"I will not allow you to talk to her." The woman said seriously.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs asked completely taken aback, she had no right to tell him what he could and couldn't do.

The woman the two were talking about came up to the Israeli and grabbed her arm gently.

"It's ok Ziva; I've been meaning to talk to him." The woman in question said.

Gibbs was still a little flabbergasted that she was standing in front of him and that for once it wasn't just some drunken hallucination. The redhead grabbed him by the arm and started to pull him towards the balcony where they could have some privacy. Gibbs followed her compliantly and once the pair had made it outside he just stood and stared at her. The cool evening breeze hit both of their bare skin and caused goose bumps to form. Yet neither noticed – they were too caught up in one another.

She was dressed in an emerald green cocktail dress that fell just above the knees and had an almost un-proper v-neck in the front. The green of the dress matched her eyes and her fiery red hair fell in curls, just past her shoulders and her black stilettos made her legs look like they went on for miles.

"Jen….." Gibbs said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I don't even know what to say."

Jenny smiled embarrassedly "Me neither."

Gibbs stepped closer to her and lovingly cupped her face in his hands, "What happened to us? Why did you leave, Jenny?"

Jenny sighed and gently squeezed his hands and sighed; she'd known this question was coming, and yet she still didn't know how to form the words to explain, "Jethro…."

"Please Jen, I just need to know." Gibbs pleaded.

Jenny walked towards the railing of the balcony and looked at the sparkling stars before starting her tale, "Morrow pulled me from the op we were working because it was too closely tied with my father's death. I would have told you in a heartbeat, but before I could Morrow ordered me on another op, well actually more of a short term liaison position with Mossad. I would have been home after a month and half but the last week I was in Tel Aviv I got caught in a car bomb. I was only released from the hospital a few weeks ago."

"Jen, why didn't you tell me you were in the hospital? I would have flown out there."

Jenny shook her head, "Truthfully I didn't think you would want to see me again."

"What?" Gibbs questioned shocked.

"I left you, Jethro, with nothing but a letter." Jenny said as she turned to him.

"So? You couldn't tell me. It comes with the job we both know that," Gibbs pulled Jenny close to him and took her hands in his, "Why don't we just forget the last 6 months ever happened and pick up where we left off. I missed you, Jen and I still love you like crazy."

Jenny gave him a teary smile and pulled his face closer to hers, "Good thing you love me because I love you too."

The two met in a kiss filled with 6 months of anguish, longing and love. The kiss felt like they were never apart. Jenny nibbled tenderly on Gibbs' lip while he weaved his fingers through her hair. When the two broke apart, Gibbs picked Jenny up into his arms bridal style and spun her around. The pair's laughter mixed together perfectly like a melody made by the angels. As soon as Jenny had two feet planted firmly on the ground she hugged Gibbs tightly and inhaled his unique scent of bourbon, coffee and saw dust.

"Let's get married!" Jethro said impulsively

Jenny's mouth fell open in shock, "What! Jethro have you lost your mind?"

"Not in the slightest, I'm just crazy in love with you," Gibbs said as he pulled Jenny close, "You and me, Atlantic City, we could be there in 3 hours."

Jenny bit her lip in contemplation. This wasn't in her five point plan, but on the other hand she wasn't even sure if she gave a damn about that plan anymore. She knew Jethro was her soul mate, and she'd lost him once already, so what was the point of waiting? Jenny broke out into a luminous smile and hugged Gibbs tightly.

"Let's go get married." Jenny whispered in his ear.

Before the pair got into Gibbs' truck he pulled out his phone.

"I gotta call Ducky quickly," At Jenny's questioning glance he continued, "He is staying at the house right now."

"Is this going to be a problem for…." Jenny asked but was cut off by Gibbs.

"She will be so excited Jen. She's really missed you. Don't worry."

Jenny smiled and grabbed Gibbs' hand as he sped out of the parking lot toward Atlantic City and their future.

It was almost 7 am Saturday morning when Jethro and Jenny finally made it back to what was his house and what was now their home. Jenny clutched Jethro's hand apprehensively as he unlocked the door.

"Don't be so worried Jenny, everything is going to be fine." Gibbs reassured her before sweeping her into his arms traditional bridal style.

"Jethro!," Jenny squealed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you across the threshold." Gibbs said matter-o-factly.

When they got into the foyer, Gibbs set Jenny down and leaned down close to her and whispered to her, "Welcome home Mrs. Gibbs."

Jenny smiled and kissed him passionately, her lips claiming his. Gibbs kissed his way down Jenny's neck and sucked gently on her pulse point an action that made Jenny purr in appreciation. But the two were quickly pulled apart by someone clearing their throat. The pair turned toward Ducky and smiled. Jenny walked toward the older man she saw as her father figure and hugged him tightly.

"Jennifer, my dear, not that it's not nice to see you, but what are you doing here?" Ducky asked.

"I live here." Jenny said smiling as she grabbed Gibbs' hand and dragged him to her side.

"What!" Ducky asked shocked

"We ran into each other at the ball and we decided to get married." Jethro answered lamely

"The pair of you got married?" Ducky asked still completely in shock

Jenny smiled for what seemed like the millionth time that night (not that she was complaining) and held up her left hand for Ducky. Ducky inspected the beautiful diamond ring the adorned her left hand and genuine smile painted his face.

"Congratulations to the both of you!" Ducky exclaimed as he pulled the two into a hug.

The old friends quieted when they heard running footsteps coming from the upstairs hallway.

"Daddy, your home!" A young girl shouted as she ran down the stairs and skidded to a halt on the landing.

"I promised I would be home when you woke up, Kelly," Gibbs said smiling, "I also brought you a surprise home."

"Is it a puppy?" Kelly asked excitedly.

Jenny stepped out from behind Gibbs, "I hope I'm better than a puppy."

Kelly's mouth fell open and she ran down the stairs, "Jenny you're here!"

Jenny fell to her knees and caught the young girl effortlessly in her arms.

"I missed you so much Jenny." Kelly said as she wrapped her arms around Jenny.

"I missed you too kiddo." Jenny said as she ran a hand through Kelly's blonde curly hair.

Kelly pulled away from Jenny and launched herself at her dad.

"This is the best surprise ever." Kelly squealed excitedly and she hugged Gibbs' legs tightly

"Well I've got one more surprise for you…" Gibbs trailed off

Kelly looked at her father expectantly, "What is it?"

Gibbs crouched down to his daughters level, "Jenny and I got married."

"Really?" Kelly asked, skepticism lacing her voice

"Really, really." Gibbs confirmed

Kelly smiled and ran back to Jenny who picked her up, "That wish I made last time I was with you and daddy in Paris when we saw that falling star just came true."

Jenny cuddled Kelly closer to her and smiled at Jethro over her head. This wasn't exactly how either of them had planned for the evening to turn out, but neither of them could complain. Life had thrown them both a second chance that neither of them had ever thought they would get, and now they had a second chance at being happy – not one of them was going to let what they had slip between the fingers of fate again.

**~Fin~**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review, I really enjoy hearing what you have to say.**

**If anyone has any requests or plot ideas just hit me up :) **


End file.
